


Share a Coke

by SpaceKid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKid/pseuds/SpaceKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel stops by a gas station on his way home from work to by a pop and meets a kid who things it's very important you grab the pop with your name if possible. Joel doesn't protest too much and leaves with the mans number and maybe a bit of hope to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like before Ray left but I'm cleaning out my computer and figured I'd post it!

               Joel entered the air conditioned gas station thankful for the escape from the hot Texas sun. A day of small part acting was tiring, even if he was thankful they were shooting in an area close to his apartment. It was something he enjoyed and it paid the bills, what else did he need? Well, at the moment a cold Coke and a nap would be nice. He heard to door open as he approached the cooler of Coke products, but disregarded it as there were already a few people in the small store. He quickly grabbed a random bottle with a random name on it, honestly Coke has had quite a few gimmicks, this one was one of the better ones, but he still thought it was just childish to really care about what the bottle said. Joel was about to let the door close but saw a younger man appearing to be Hispanic, coming in his direction and assumed he was also reaching for a Coke. The younger dug around before emerging from the open cooler with two Cokes with different names on them. "Hey thanks for holding the door," He started, glancing at the bottle, "Gabrielle." He finished his sentence smiling to himself.

  
     Joel took a moment of confusion before realizing the name bottle in his hand said 'Gabrielle', "W-wait, no, my names Joel" The older attempted to explain.

  
      Ray smiled again, "Dude, just grab one with your name, there's one that says Joel like 3 rows back I saw it when I was searching" He said before handing Joel both bottles and taking the Gabrielle one back and opening the cooler again.

  
      "No, seriously it doesn't matter what name is on the bottle-" Joel protested.

  
      "Too late, old man" The tan kid cut him off coming back out with a Coke with Joel's name on it.

  
      "Okay, I'm not that old, you're like what 25? That's only like 18 years difference. I still can pass as like 30. Now you know my name and roughly my age i think its fair to ask, are you Ray or Michael?" Joel handed back the two bottles Ray had previously been holding.

  
      "You're still old enough to be my dad. I'm Ray, and I just remembered Michael is waiting for me to pay for the gas and pop and I now i have to face his 'rage'. You're probably super busy, I'm buying your pop too" Ray said beginning to walk towards the checkout.

  
    "Stop, kid, you don't need to," Joel Followed Ray, "I am capable of paying for myself"The cashier just rang everything in disregarding their conversation.

  
    "Fine, free pop for me" Joel gave up, receipt printing as he stood beside Ray. Ray passed Joel's pop and the receipt to him.

  
     Joel gave a questioning look before Ray offered the explanation of "You might be one of the guys who keep receipts I just met you I don't know" He shrugged and mock saluted as he left the store.

  
      Joel sighed and paid for his gas smiling apologetically to the cashier. The Cashier shook her head and told him to have a nice day and he also exited. He threw both receipts into a garbage and opened the door before he glance back in the garbage and seeing something in pen on the back he glanced at the cashier who gestured at a car pulling out with Ray and, presumably, Michael inside. He grabbed the receipt from the trash, it had a scribble that legibly said "Ray" and a bunch of numbers.

  
Joel pocketed the receipt and while filling up his car, wrote a mental note to call the man later.


End file.
